No Longer Lonely A Byakuya Kuchiki Two Shot
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: An old story from my days on Quizzila, kinda sucky I wasn't really good then when it came to writing or keeping characters in character so you've been warned. Byakuya KuchikixOc Gin IchimaruxOc
1. Chapter 1

Byakuya's POV

A captains meeting is being held for someone who was recommended for captain of the 3'rd division, I don't know who he is except that he is from 11'Th Division. I don't see why he's being promoted to captain when he's only a 6'Th seat and also he's most likely just like his Captain and one is enough.

I stood alongside the remaining captains, waiting for the new soon to be captain to appear. A knock was heard and head captain addressed him to come in. The door opened and to my shock who came in was not who I was expected to enter.

A woman entered, the Head captain beckoned her closer, she came her head was cast down so I was unable to see her face but I was able to too see the rest of her. She wore a regular uniform but her Hakama's were a long skirt with a slit to mid-thigh. Her hair was jet black, it was held up by two green sticks center by a Sakura tree blossom in full bloom. It looked like she had cropped hair but I could tell it was much longer. My gaze drifted to her Zanpaku-to, the guard looks like Sakura petals facing down.

She kneeled down to the captain in front of me; I was at the end of the line, head down in respect to his authority.

"Rise." He commanded. She did so; I was still unable to see her face her long side bangs prevented me from doing so.

"11'th division 6'th seat Kaiya Yashimaru?" Head captain more or less asked.

Yashimaru? The noble clan that was wiped out by Hollow's so long ago? I heard one survived but I had no idea she was even a Soul Reaper let alone in 11'th,an odd place for a noble to be.

"Yes, head captain?" Her voice, it was like an angel singing-wait what did I say?

"Kaiya Yashimaru, you have been highly recommended for position of 3'rd division captain, do you except this offer?" She gave a small gasp before frowning slightly; she looked at captain Zaraki who went from smiling proudly to wide eyed and probably scared for the first time ever. She must be scary.

"Well?" He urged on, she sighed before bowing low to the old captain. "Yes, I accept this great honor of becoming captain of 3'rd division." She didn't seem happy about this though, he nodded.  
"Come forward and receive your captains Haori." He commanded. She came forward to receive it, her hands hidden behind large sleeves. She dropped to one knee as he handed it to her; she lowered her head as she took it and thanked him.

She put it on before swiftly turning and bowing low to us. "Thank you for this, I promise not to let you down." She quickly rose finally showing me her face.  
She was beautiful. Her bangs hung slightly in her eyes, her long side prevented me from seeing her eyes but now I could see them. They were as green as grass, beautiful. I must be going insane to be thinking such things.  
"Meeting adjourned! Good luck Captain Yashimaru." She smiled at him and nodded.

Kaiya's POV

I can't believe Kenpatchi did that! I specifically said I did NOT want to be a captain, and not only did he say something he got the others to help him too! Aghhh! I'm so gonna take him down later!

When everyone left the room I smiled sweetly at him. He flinched and started sweating while the other captain's sweat dropped at us. "Kenpatchi." I said sweetly, he flinched...again. I giggled menacingly.

"You know, I thought I said I did not wanna be a captain." I said still smiling.

"I know-" I kicked him down the hall; he crashed into the wall painfully loud, my face suddenly serious. I walked-or stalked towards him aware of the Captains watching my every move. I picked him up by the collar and waved at them. "Bye guys, I gotta go, see ya later!" I called over to them cheerfully. Some waved, others didn't. I left; dragging him behind me, despite his apology's and protests. I left them to their thoughts.

"She is as crazy as her captain." Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya mumbled but smirked.

"True, but she's kind and strong, she'll make a great captain." Said the always kind Captain Jushiro Ukitake.

"She's the last of the Yashimaru clan?" Captain Byakuya Kuchiki asked more to him but got an answer still.

"Yes. When the Hollows attacked the Yashimaru estate, she was attending the Academy... she was the only one there." Captain Soifon answered blankly but somewhat sadly.  
"Hmm." Was all he said, and walked away.

Byakuya POV

I was almost done with my paper work, but my thoughts drifted back to Kai-Captain Yashimaru. She's intriguing, one minute she's happy and kind, the next she's serious and scary. But...no matter what she looks beautiful.

I sighed, resting my hand on my head.  
*KNOCK*  
"Come in."

My Lieutenant, Renji Abarai, came in with more papers for me to sign most likely.  
"Captain Kuchiki these are the last of my paper work." He handed me the work.  
"It just needs signing." I looked at the papers; they were for 3'rd Division.  
"This is the last of your work?" I questioned.

"Yeah, after you sign I just have to take those to 3'rd and I'm done. "I nodded an asked.  
"What do you know about the new Captain?" I started signing as he looked confused.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything really, I don't know much about her and I would like to know about someone who I will have to work with in the future." I said in my emotionless voice.

"Oh, ok, well I guess you know about her clan right?" I nodded, not looking from my work. "Well every noble family and Soul Reaper either wants to date her or marry her, but she always rejects them for some unknown reason." This caught my attention; I glanced up at him to see him blushing slightly.

"Even the Captains are rumored to like her. Captain Zaraki and Hitsugaya even! Captain Ukitake though thinks of her as a daughter I think, he's always giving her candy like Hitsugaya." He chuckled and I nodded again.

"Well that's about all I know, if you wanna know more about her you'd have to ask someone from 11'th Division." I nodded, finishing my work. "Alright then, since you're done you can take the rest of the day off." From the look on his face he was shocked.

"But what about the-" "I'm almost done, I'll take them when I'm done." I stated mono-tone.

He nodded and left quietly, I sighed and started to clean up and head to 3'rd Division, my mind on her all the way. I walked in 3'rd Division and saw Lieutenant Kira doing paper work, he noticed me quickly.

"Oh, hello Captain Kuchiki. Is there something I can help you with?" He said politely, I nodded. "Yes, where is your Captain?" "Oh, she's in there." He pointed to a shoji door. I nodded and walked away.

I walked in and was greeted with quite the sight. There were stacks of papers on the desk and on the floor. And under the couch were the legs of the current Captain and soul heir of the Yashimaru family. I blinked and watched unnoticed as she grumbled to herself, every once in a while she'd push paper's out from under it. I heard some of what she said.

"Stupid, lazy, sneaky, fox faced jerk! Hiding papers when they just need signing! I swear Gin next time we meet I'll kill ya'! "She grumbled angered obviously.

I cleared my throat making her jump and hit her head.  
"Ow, ow, ah that hurt!" She whined in pain shuffling a little, her skirt rode up a bit making me look away. She finally managed to get herself out from under the sofa, her hair was messed up and she was frowning while rubbing her head. Several pieces of her hair stuck out and were coming undone. However, she looked adorable still.

She looked up at me and smiled nervously, I nodded in acknowledgement. She quickly rose and bowed to me. "Hello Captain Kuchiki." She greeted. "There is no reason to bow, we are both captains." I said, slightly amused at her formality.

"Oh, but there is, you're the head of the Kuchiki clan." Her voice was calm, kind and respectful. She is of a noble clan. But from what I saw she is not to be messed with. I nodded to her. "True, but you are as well, unless you were a servant witch I doubt it, we are equal in that department as well." I countered. For a moment she looked surprised but smiled and started pulling on the sticks and hair piece, she pulled out the Sakura blossom and held it out.  
"You're right."

Kaiya's POV

I didn't think I'd be getting a visit from 6'Th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Not only that, he came at a very bad time. Curse you Gin!  
He's very...interesting, I think if he asks I'll tell him, I mean it's going to happen eventually.

"This is the crest of the Yashimaru clan, only those of the royal family can where them." I smiled at him and put it on the desk and started messing with my hair again, stupid Gin.

"My father was the head of the clan, when he was killed, and the entire clan, I was made the head of the clan." I frowned. "Not much left though, but the Head Captain has been kind and gave me a place to stay. He was friends with my father before I was born, he's like my grandpa." I giggled at the good times we had together.

"I see, I'm sorry you have my highest condolences, and the Kuchiki clans as well." I could've sworn I saw something flicker in his eyes must be my imagination.

"It's fine thank you. Not much has changed though; I'm still being pressured to marry, except now it's a bunch of snobby nobles who want a Yashimaru in their family, not because they like me!" I ranted, finally pulling the sticks out for my hair, causing it to cascade down my knees. He chuckled. Why is he chuckling!?

Byakuya's POV

I chuckled at her outburst, something I rarely do. I suppose she doesn't get to talk about this kind of thing at 11'Th Division. But I felt angry when she spoke of other noble's like that… Why though? I have to admit, I thought her hair was longer then she let on but, wow. It makes her look even more beautiful then she already is.  
"What's so funny?" She pouted, frustrated. She pulled a brush from a drawer and tried to brush it out, but due to the length had difficulties. I walked behind her, took the brush, and began to brush it for her. I pulled it in a ponytail with my hands and brushed it out. Her hair felt soft and silky, like fine linen and it smelled like, heh cherry blossoms.  
"Captain Kuchiki?" She looked at me over her shoulder.

"When were alone, you can call me Byakuya." I stated, not looking from my work, but I noticed her smile and I felt butterflies. "Kaiya." I nodded. "I'm sorry for ranting before, 11'Th Division isn't a great place for that kind of thing." She laughed nervously.

"It's fine, if you don't mind me asking. I heard that other people liked you, even some of the Captains and Lieutenant's liked you, why not one of them?" She started laughing.

"Hehe umm yeah, well most do including Kenpatchi and most of 11'th Division seems to, I think Toshiro has a kiddie crush on me, and I know that YOUR Lieutenant has a thing for me. And apparently Captain Mayuri, according to that awkward marriage proposal, personally I think he wanted to experiment on my rather than marry me." She chuckled but it turned into a nervous one.

"I'm going to assume you said no?" I asked more than stated. "Oh yes." She sighed "Hmm, so how do you know my L.t like's you?" She started laughing, but tried to hold it in.

"Well it's rather funny really. I was taking some papers to 13'Th Division when I 'ran' into Renji, literally. Papers flew everywhere and Renji fell on top of my. And by 'on top' I mean face to chest. Haha, I have never seen someone's face so red, even more-so then his hair!" She laughed. Perhaps I should give L.t Abarai more work and a mission to 11'Th Division.

"Hmm I see, but still there had to be one you liked?" She sighed sadly. After I finished brushing I held my hand out for the sticks, she handed them to me, I got a glimpse of her eye's and they held sadness.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I don't want to upset or push you." I said softly.

I took the sticks and began to twist her hair back up into its original state as she spoke. "It's fine I don't want to hide it anymore." Hide what? I finished her hair.

She turned to face me, her eye's held guilt and sadness. Who could she have-oh no.

"Did you date Aizen?" I stayed calm on the outside, but on the inside I was nervous. Her eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, I never dated him, actually." She looked down while scratching the back of her neck. "I uh secretly dated Gin Ichimaru for a long while. That's why I said no, he was the only one who didn't make me feel like a dog used for breeding." She gave me a weak smile and continued on.

"When he betrayed us he wanted me to come to, he came to me and told me everything and then he said he wanted me to come with him. I refused, and before I had a chance to attack, he knocked me out. When I woke I was in my room with a note that said 'think about it I'll be back' I quickly went to Head Captain and told him and Soifon, they agreed to keep it a secret so no one would hate me because of it. But I don't want to hide it anymore, do you think they will hate me for it Byakuya?" I looked into her nature green eyes for any sign of a lie; they held grief, sorrow and great pain. But no lie.

Kaiya's POV

There I did it! I told him and it felt good to tell someone. I was told he was cold and emotionless but he's kind and generous for listening to me so long as I told him my story. After a deafening silence I spoke again.  
"Byakuya?" I asked, tears beginning to form for the first time since my family's death. I went to wipe them away but he stopped me and wiped them with his thumbs and held my face.

"No, they will respect you for saying this despite what could happen. Gin Ichimaru did and does not deserve you." His words of kindness helped me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Has he come back?" His voice now serious but still comforting.

Byakuya's POV

"No, but I've felt like someone's been watching me but when I turn around no one's there. "I replied nervously.

"I won't let him hurt you." He tried to convert me.  
"Him 'hurting' me is not what I'm worried about, but thank you for listening." I whispered, looking into his grey eyes.

He slowly brought his hands down to my neck and slowly pulled me closer to his face. I looked into his eyes and leaned forward as he leaned down, slowly closing my eyes until they were half lidded as well as his. I felt his hot breath fan over my face, his face in inch from mine.

"Captain Yashimaru!" Kira called through the door but thank god he did not open it

I pulled away and wiped my eyes with my sleeve and forced a blush away.  
"Yes Kira" I said calmly. He opened the door and popped his head in.

"Uh, s-sorry to interrupt but, Captain Arashi is here to see you." He said nervously. "Oh, thank you Kira. It was nice to see you Captain Kuchiki." I nodded to him.

"Likewise, here this is the reason I came." He gave me more papers. Great.

"Yay, more paper's. Thanks." I muttered sarcastically. He smirked lightly, nodded and left.

"Let her in Kira." I called to him. I sighed and started to pick up the paper's I 'found' off the floor and on the desk when I heard her voice.

"Hello new Captain of 3'rd Division Kaiya Yashimaru!" My 'friend' and new captain of 5'Th Division Angel Arashi exclaimed, walking in. She wore a regular uniform and captains Haori, but like me she wears a skirt, but hers is short like Nemu's. Her eyes are a vibrant red and her hair is as red as Renji's hair. It reached right below her butt and bangs reach a little below the waist, but are held back by a long red ribbon, her hair is also slightly curled. I smiled and shook my head.

"Hey Angel." I said as we hugged. She pulled me at arm's length and looked me up and down, and nodded approvingly.

"Very nice, very nice. You look good in your Captains Haori. So I see you have met the papers that each Division, that the Captains left, have left behind." She said as she laughed nervously.

"Yeah we met, even the ones under the couch." I pointed to it and she cringed.

"Hmm, well don't feel too bad I had a lot to but, I'm starting to catch up!" She pointed in the air smiling like a fool. I gave her a droll stair and her eyebrow twitched and she sighed in defeat.

"What gave me away?" She asked sadly. "Simple, you're from 11'Th like me." I said in a bored tone.

"Hmm good point. So what did Captain Kuchiki want?" She just had to ask me that!

"Oh, just delivering some more work." I replied in a fake don't-care voice, I sat down and started signing papers. She gave me a 'yeah right' look and stood in front of my desk and stared me down. I shrunk at her gaze.

"Uh huh, that's a load of crap. He always sends Renji, though I'm not complaining, he never goes himself." She slammed her hands down on the desk making me jump and place my hand on my heart." What did he really want?" She demanded glaring.

She stared me down until I couldn't take it anymore.  
"I told him about Gin!" I shouted. She gasped and backed off.

"I thought you were going to tell Izuru first?!What happened!?" She shouted wide eyed. I got up and started ranting about it with many hand gestures and pacing back and forth, only stopping to breath every once in a while. When I stopped and looked up to see her mouth agape, eyed wide and her eyebrow twitch before she breaks out grinning. She squeals grabs me and hugs me tightly, cutting off my air supply.

"A-Angel cant b-breath!" I squeaked out. She finally lets me go; I take few gasps of air and give her a WTF? Look but she ignored it and squeals again.

"AHHH! You got the coldest, cruelest and stoic person of the Soul Society to fall in love with you, and you love him too! Hey could you hook me up with Renji?" I sighed. Could it be true? Could I be in love with Byakuya? He is really nice and handsome and-oh crap I do like him!

"But I swore I wouldn't do this again, not after what Gin did to me." I shook my head.

Angel sighed and slung her arm around my shoulder, in a comforting in brace. "Look, what Ichimaru did to you was unforgivable but, you mustn't let him ruin your life. If you like Captain Kuchiki then you should go for it! And from the sound of it he likes you to. "She nudged my ribs to make me smile and it worked. She could always make me smile. Even back in the Soul Reaper Academy where we met and became friends. She made me feel better when my family was killed, and now she's helping me with Gin and Byakuya.

"You're right Angel." I whispered but she heard. She always hears.

"Always am. So go tell him!" She started pushing me to the door, but I slipped from her grasp." I can't right now I have work to do, I'll tell him later. I smiled at her goofiness." Alright, well todays my day off so I'll help ya'. "She shrugged." Thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya's POV

I walked into my bedroom in the Kuchiki clan manner and removed my head piece and put it away. After everything that has happened and everything I have been told I...am going to marry Kaiya. I spoke to Head Captain Yamamoto, he seems to be the closest thing to family she has. He agreed to let me marry her with his blessings, as long as she wishes to as well. I also spoke to my grandfather. He agrees, he believes that having a Yashimaru in the family would be good, he is also happy I have found someone. Truth be told so am I. After Hisana I thought I would never love again but with her. I do. I won't forget her and I won't try to, but she would want me to be happy.

I sighed and sat on my bed. I plan to ask her tomorrow, the problem is how? What happened with Ichimaru should not have happened to her, not after what happened to her family.  
Next time I see him I will kill him myself.

I sat up to get ready for bed, that's when it hit me. Spiritual pressure. Kaiya's spiritual pressure. What's going on? I pin-pointed it to 3'rd Division. What is she doing releasing her power's? Could she be in danger?

Wait.  
"I've felt like someone's been following me but when I turn around no one's there." Her words echoed in his mind, and then he realized that 'he' could be back. I jumped up and ran out the large window and racing to 3'rd, using my best Flash-Step to get there.

I won't let him take her.

Kaiya's POV

I thought I'd never finish! Though I still have lots of work to do though, but still done for now. I told Izuru about the 'thing' I had with Gin. I think it made him feel better to know he's not the only one who was betrayed by Gin. So here I'm, midnight and I'm, just now getting home. It's a beautiful night tonight; everything just seems so peaceful at night. A cool breeze came through, blowing my Captains Haori and hair back. Then I felt a presence. Not just any presence, HIS presence. I swiftly turned around and came face to face with Gin's fox-faced smile. "G-Gin...Ichimaru." My eye's widened as he spoke.  
"Hello Kaiya, you seem surprised, I did say I would be back." He may be 10 feet away but I could see his smirk widen.  
I calmed myself down and placed my hand on my Zanpaku-to, Kirami and glared daggers at him. I am not going to let him take me this time!  
"If you leave now and don't come back I won't bring you in." He frowned at my offer.

"Come now Kaiya-""Its Captain Yashimaru to you. I have been promoted to Captain of Squad 3 now." He raised a brow at me.

"I thought you didn't want to be a Captain, let alone my old post. Tell me how is Izuru?" He asked casually and it's ticking me off!

"Stop talking so casually to me! Not after what you put us through! What you put me through." My voice lowered to a whisper. He frowned again.

"Kaiya, I know I hurt you, but I am here to make it better, to take you back so we can be together again."

"No! I won't! I love my friends! I love being a Captain, despite the paper work! I love being a Soul Reaper, and I won't betray it for someone who tried to hurt the ones I love!" I shouted at him, tears threatening to fall but I held them back.

"They won't remain your friends once they found out you dated me and kept it a secret, they will shun you and no longer trust you." My anger rose.

"No!" I screamed.

"They will respect me for having the courage to tell them!" I am letting him get to me I need to stay calm. "Just because Kuchiki said it doesn't make it true." His evil smirk returned. H-he was!  
"You were spying on me!? That-that means you?" I stuttered, wide eyed. He saw me with Byakuya!

He nodded. "I did, and I have to say it hurt to see him make a move on my woman." He faked a hurt face and placed a hand over his heart.  
"I'm not your woman, and if I want to kiss him I will!" Now he's just pushing it! He frowned for a moment before returning hid sadistic smile.  
"Now that just hurts Kaiya, maybe I should have him 'disappear' hmm?" He stated more as a question.

I know what he's trying to do, he's trying to get me to with withe him by threatening the one I care for. Not gonna happen! I drew Kirami and pointed it threateningly at him, glaring fiercely. "Maybe I should make you 'disappear' instead!" I countered. He frowned again.

"Come on Kaiya I don't wanna fight you, Just come back and I promise I won't hurt him." He held his hands up in a sort of surrender way, but I could tell he was lying thru his teeth.  
"I will never go with you!" I exclaimed. He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment and looked at me sadly.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, cause now I have to take you back by force, you see Aizen thinks you could help him and gave me order's to bring you back by force if necessary." He drew his Zanpaku-to. I got into a battle stance.  
I released some of my spiritual pressure to show him I was not backing down. In a flash he was bringing his sword down but you blocked it with both hands.  
I threw him off and slashed down but he blocked it. I used flash-step and appeared behind him and slashed at his back but he dodged it, my blade skinned his back dangerously close.  
He flipped back and faced you and pointed his blade at me with his arm back. "Peirce his flesh, Shinso!" (Spear god) His blade glowed white and shot at me like a bullet.  
I dodged it but the force of it destroyed the ground. I landed and realized he's as serious as you are and decided to step it up a notch.  
I raised Kirami in the air. "Bloom Kirami!" The blade glowed green, I moved it in front of my chest and ran my hand over the blade and slashed it to the side, the blade turned into a thick, light green vine with razor sharp thorns.  
He smirked at Kirami I glared holes into his head. "Well you rarely release your Zanpaku-to, this will be fun." Humph, yeah fun.  
I said nothing, I used Flash-step and struck from the side, he blocked it but as they clashed the blade/vine wrapped around his blade and I pulled back causing him to lurch forward, leg up and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying in the nearby wall. I watched the smoke that appeared due to impact intently, waiting for him to appear.  
Suddenly, the smoke parted and his blade come full force at me. I jumped out of the way but it nicked my right side and lodged in the ground.  
I slid to a stop to the side, I looked and saw some blood, not a fatal blow but it hurts like hell. I held it cringing slightly. "Crap." I muttered.

"Hehe, something wrong Kaiya?" I glared at him as he dusted his Espada uniform off smirking. So it comes to this.  
"Not for much longer." "Oh. How's that?" I smirked at him.  
"Kaiya, are you alright?" Byakuya appeared beside me.

I looked up at him and gave a surprised look. His head piece was gone so his left eye was covered from view slightly.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine in a moment, you might want to get back." I stood up letting go of my side. He gave a slightly worried look but backed away. I smiled at him.  
I raised Kirami's blade/vine directly in the air. "Bloom Kirami Hikari!"

The vine turned back into a blade, my spiritual pressure rose ten-fold as the aura around me glowed a vibrant green. The force of my Spirit Energy knocked my hair pin out along with my family crest, letting my hair fall to my knees. The pressure also ripped my skirt to mid-thigh. I moved my sword in a circle, Sakura petals and sparkles trailing beautifully behind. I finished the circle and slashed sideways gracefully.  
Byakuya and Gin watched in amazement as I activated my Bankai. I have never shone my Bankai to anyone, nor have I used it since I mastered it.

I glanced at my side and smirked, my Bankai's power healed my wound. I looked over at Gin to see him giving me an up-down look,  
I glared fiercely at him, Byakuya as well.

"Byakuya?" He grunted.

"How good are you at tag team?" He nodded and I grinned, Gin however frowned.  
"Well at least I can kill him and take you back. Kill two birds with one stone." I glared at him and began to say something but didn't get to.  
"You will not take her and you will not kill me. I will not allow it." He stepped in front of me...protectively. Gin glared at him.

"I WILL be taking back MY girlfriend, even if I have to kill you. Of course my offer still stands Kaiya." He looked over Byakuya's shoulder at me. Byakuya gave a confused look before turning to me. My eyes were shadowed by my hair, hiding my green irises that he wished to gaze into once again. To see the kindness and joy, not the pain they held.  
"Kaiya?" He touched my arm gently. I jerked my head up revealing my sad green eyes.  
My eyes watered a bit as I gazed into his grey eyes, they held kindness comfort and...Love. I smiled at him and faced Gin, determination and courage in my eyes but also sadness and pain.  
"Lie's" I began. "You're lying, even if I went with you, you'd still kill him. I don't know if anything that happened was real, and I don't care. If you do love me I don't know ether, but I will never forgive you for what you did. And I will not go with you, ever." I fought back tears as I spoke. I looked at Gin and saw him frowning, but what shocked me was his eyes were open! I've never seen his eyes before, they were light blue and as fast as they were open they closed.  
"That's a shame, because now I must take you back by force. Peirce his flesh Shinso!" I quickly Flash-stepped to the side, Byakuya following quickly behind, Zanpaku-to drawn and ready.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." His blade dispersed into what looked like pink Sakura petals, but I knew better. In actuality the petals are actually invisible blades that catch the light making them look like thousands of Sakura petals. The swarm of 'petals' charged at Gin, I followed behind. They fell on him like a water fall, but he flash-stepped out of the way. I appeared behind him and slashed at his back, my blade skimming his back, but he managed to get away.  
I stood back and watched him dodge and evade the petals, waiting for a chance to strike. If I can get in one cut we'll win for sure!  
There! I flash-stepped behind him as he slid toward a wall and managed to cut his right arm, even as he tried to dodge.

"It's over Gin!" He smirked at me as I appeared next to Byakuya.

"You shouldn't get cocky just because you managed to cut me Kaiya." He chuckled, but I smiled and Byakuya sent me a confused look.

Gin got ready to use his Shikai when he froze, a look of surprise crossing his face telling me he felt it. "What the? What did you do?" His stance faltered.  
"Did you think my Bankai was for show? Far from it actually. When my blade connects to flesh it injects a toxin that weakens the body. On top of that as we speak, absorb your Spirit Energy and give it to me, and there's no stopping it." His frown grew and Byakuya seemed impressed. Gin seemed to be in thought for a moment before looking at me, his face unreadable. He turned around, back facing us and a portal appeared in front of him. "You're..."I trailed off.  
He looked back over his shoulder, smiling his usual smile, but it seemed to hide something. I pushed the thought away. "If I stay, I die. Can't have that now can we? "He smirked.

"You'll be back, won't you?" He said nothing for a moment before speaking "No."  
The petals that were inching closer charged at him but he went thru the before they got him. Byakuya returned his Zanpaku-to back to its original form and sheathed it. I stared where Gin once stood and sheathed my sword turning back from my Bankai form.

I fell to my knees crying Byakuya called my name and rushed to my side and pulled me close, letting me cry in his chest.  
Though I was crying, they were tears of happiness.  
"Byakuya it's over! It's finally over!" He held me tighter, but not painfully.  
"Kaiya?"  
I pulled away and looked up at him. He crashed his lips on mine, kissing me passionately and feverishly, as if Gin was going to return and take me away forever. After gaining my senses, I quickly returned his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and one in his black hair. He seemed surprised, but pulled me closer. After what seemed like forever we broke the kiss panting heavily.  
He pecked my forehead before whispering.

"Kaiya, I know we just met and this is going fast but...I love you and want you to be my wife. I know this may look like any other proposal but I-"I cut him off by kissing him, but quickly with drew, crying but smiling.  
"Yes I'll marry you." he smiled at me. He put his hand in a fold of his Shihakusho and pulled out a beautiful ring. It looked like a Sakura blossom with a diamond in the middle.

He put it on my finger, pecked my lips and picked me up bridle-style carrying me, most likely to his manner. "Tell me Kaiya, what do you think of kids?"  
I am no longer lonely.  
The End.

If you think it's over your wrong. I hate making Gin look bad so her a little something for Gin lovers. :}

Gin's POV

I watched him put a ring on her finger and carry her away. It's for the best, she'd be happier here, with him. I'd better make it look like I lost. I took Shinso and stabbed my right side and made a few cuts.  
I winced and held my side until it passed. I flicked off the blood and sheathed it.  
I made a portal but before walking in I looked off in the direction they went in and muttered.

"I do love you, but you will be happier here." I stepped through.

Good thing I am a good liar!


End file.
